poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure (also known as Precure) is a group of legendary girl warriors from the anime franchise of the same name. Pretty Cures Max Heart Splash Star |Hyuuga Saki (Sarah Bloomdale) |- | |Mishou Mai (May Hawkson) |} Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Heartcatch Suite Smile Dokidoki Happiness Charge |Aino Megumi (Sydney Lovecraft) |- | |Shirayuki Hime (Rianne Burgess) |- | |Omori Yuko (Cara Goodwyn) |- | |Hikawa Iona (Fiona Destien) |- | |Nanami Hoka (Hailey Klein) |- | |Kisaragi Natsumi (Jennifer Kingston) |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;" |Cure Tender |Hikawa Maria (Maria Destien) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mirage |Otohime Yui (Cheryl Rose) |- | style="background-color:black;color:indigo;" |Cure Illusion |Yamada Chieko (Dora Johnson) |} Go Princess Maho Girls |Asahina Mirai (Dakota Laverne) |- | |Izayoi Riko (Corona Violette) |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;color:black;" |Cure Felice |Hanami Kotoha/Ha-chan (Primrose Watson/Prim) |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Cure Mofurun |Mofurun |- | style="background-color:dodgerblue;color:white;" |Cure Sparkle |Mizumino Hazuki (Rachel Mills) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mystical |Ausaka Miyaka (Shuni Anderson) |} KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Other Cures *32 international Pretty Cures *Kiryuu Sisters (Fallson Sisters) Trivia *Nagisa/Cure Black and Honokah/Cure White are the only characters that got dubbed english (Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse in the english dub of Futari Wa Pretty Cure). *They are most likely more common to appear in the Sailor Moon's Adventures series while Natalie and Hannah appear in the Pooh's Adventures series along with Shauna, Rina, Alex, Nickie, Fergie, Kossner, Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Wisdom. *The Precures will help with the team in Power Rangers Data Squad and Power Rangers Harmony Force alongside together. *In the episode of Power Rangers Data Squad The Glitter Force Team (Smile Precure) will team up with the Data Squad Rangers along in The Glitter Force Fantasy. *In 2004 started with the first season called Futari wa Precure along with Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (aka Power Rangers S.P.D.) in the same year. *Their 1st spinoff Adventure Will Be Pretty Cure All Stars Adventures of Once Upon a Forest. *All English names used with the Japan-exclusive Pretty Cure teams are courtesy of the Pretty Cure fandubs, dedicated to "Dub Pretty Cure into English". Gallery PrecureAllStars(2016).jpg Precure_Group.png|All the Pretty Cure Warriors Pretty_Cure_All_Stars.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars The_Pretty_Cures.png|The Max Heart Pretty Cures (Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous) The_Pretty_Cure_Splash_Star.jpeg|The Splash Star Pretty Cures (Cure Bloom and Cure Egret) Splash_Star_2nd_form.jpeg|The Splash Star Pretty Cures (Cure Bright and Cure Windy) The_Precure_5_team.png|The Pretty Cure 5 Team (Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose) The_Fresh_Team.png|The Fresh Pretty Cures (Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine and Cure Passion) The_Heartcatch_Team.png|The Heartcatch Pretty Cures (Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight) The_Suite_Team.png|The Suite Pretty Cures (Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse) The_Glitter_Force_team.jpg|The Smile Pretty Cure/Glitter Force (Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky, Cure Sunny/Glitter Sunny, Cure Peace/Glitter Peace, Cure March/Glitter Spring, Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze and Cure Echo/Glitter Shine) The_Glitter_force_mega_team.png|The DokiDoki! Pretty Cures (Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace) The_Glitter_force_chargers.jpg|the HappinessCharge Pretty Cures (Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune) The_Glitter_Force_Royals.jpeg|the Go! Princess Pretty Cures (Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet) Maho_Girls_Precure.jpeg|the Maho Girls Pretty Cures (Cure Miracle, Cure Magical & Cure Felice) Maho_Girls_Precure_Ruby_Forms.jpeg|the Maho Girls Pretty Cures (Ruby Style) Maho_Girls_Precure_Sapphire_Style.jpeg|the Maho Girls Pretty Cures (Sapphire Style) Topaz_Forms.png|the Maho Girls Pretty Cures (Topaz Style) Pastel notes precure by thesilentjenny25-d8hfd83.png|Pastel Notes Pretty Cures (Elise, Zoey, Oriana, Daphne, & Nancy) sparkling_ballerina_precure_2_version_by_fenixfairy-d9au011.png|Sparkling Ballerina Pretty Cures (Cure Sugarplum, Cure Flurry, Cure Swan, & Cure Opaline) Mystical precure by bluelover2001-d8nrs2v.png|Mystical Pretty Cures (Cure Valentine, Cure Water, Cure Earth, Cure Dark Legend, & Cure Flame) Cure plum by ghost hunter157-d5bor12.png|Cure Plum (Sarah Ann West) KingdomExplorersPrettyCure.jpg|Kingdom Explorers Pretty Cure Cures (Camille, Zelda, Fiona, Marissa, Dorothy, Wanda, Jane, Olivia, & Lilly) Jump beat precure by animebae99-d8im56d.jpg|The Jump Beat Precures Sugar rush precure by hacuubii-d6mkdck.png|The Sugar Land Precures Heaven pretty cure poster by manga magician girl1.jpg|Heaven Precure Girls Rainbow precure by nekoharuko-d8ga5rc.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Generations Precures Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Warriors Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies